<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trick Or Treat by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361335">Trick Or Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me'>bravo_me</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020'>WTF_Batjokes_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы G—PG-13 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур сбегает из Аркхэма в аккурат перед Хэллоуином</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы G—PG-13 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trick Or Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407">Браво</a><br/>Бета: (Tenko)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он сбегает из Аркхэма в аккурат перед Хэллоуином.</p><p>Читает про себя на передовице. Чуть ниже статьи крупными буквами, жирным шрифтом — чтобы уж точно заметили — объявление: «Берегите детей! Не выпускайте их по ночам на улицу!»</p><p>Артур смеется, вырезает статью из газеты вместе с объявлением. Вклеивает в дневник, который ведет по привычке. Зря они так: у Готэма есть фора в три дня, пока не закончится действие препаратов, которыми его пичкали в больнице. Уже потом он устроит ночное шоу, феерию, о которой будут говорить с ужасом. А пока детишки могут спокойно отпраздновать канун дня всех святых. В конце концов, Артур не настолько ужасен, чтобы отбирать у детей любимое развлечение и конфеты.</p><p>Он прячется в одной из тех квартир, которые ему раз за разом подкидывают его посредники. Она похожа на ту, в которой он жил до того, как обрел себя, — такая же старая, обшарпанная, с мерзкими обоями в цветочек и скрипящим полом. Артур прокуривает ее насквозь за полдня.</p><p>На улице огнями расцветает праздник. Везде тыквы, хэллоуинские украшения, броские таблички скидок. Днем, как всегда, многолюдно и душно, и Артур прячется в толпе, сливается с ней. Покупает конфеты: он верит, что дети все-таки решат быть умнее газет и пойдут выпрашивать сладости.</p><p>И ждет весь вечер.</p><p>Но никто не приходит.</p><p>Артур одновременно и разочарован, и доволен. Ему жаль, что праздник дал сбой, и он рад, что теперь одно его имя внушает ужас. Конфеты девать теперь некуда, и он наугад вынимает из мешка одну — леденец на палочке. Запихивает в рот, и сладость разливается на языке, прячет горькое послевкусие синдрома отмены препаратов.</p><p>В дверь кто-то звонит.</p><p>Артур мгновенно подскакивает и едва ли не мчится в коридор. Открывает дверь даже не глядя и утыкается взглядом в широкую грудь, обтянутую черным.</p><p>Поднимает взгляд.</p><p>— Шалость или угощение? — на лице Бэтмена — довольная усмешка.</p><p>Артур медленно вынимает леденец изо рта и обводит им губы Бэтмена. Проталкивает между ними, когда тот открывает рот, и только после этого бросается прочь.</p><p>И, хоть веселье изрядно испорчен паникующими журналистами, свое он все равно урвет.</p><p>Потому что для Артура игра в кошки-мышки с Брюсом Уэйном — самая любимая часть любой праздничной программы.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>‘Trick or treat’ — устойчивое выражение, использующееся в Хэллоуин. Дословно можно перевести как «шалость или угощение»</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>